Melted
by petite bunny
Summary: musim dingin tanpa natal tergantikan dengan festival musim semi yang indah bersama sang 'anak' NCT JaeDo ft Jeno masih dalam suasana meramaikan event #JaeDoLoveSeason [ Winter & Spring ]


Pair : JaeDo

Other : NCT Member

Disc : SM, Orang tua & Tuhan YME

Warn : BxB, Typo(s)

.

.

.

.

To The World

.

.

.

.

ini ff kedua JaeDo lagi

thanks buat yang udah review di ff sebelumnya

masih mau menyemarakan event #JaeDoLoveSeason

udah di warning kalo banyak typonya

selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

To The World

.

.

.

.

Malam natal yang seharusnya penuh suka cita tidak berlaku pada para member NCT yang sekarang masih bergelung di practice room dengan dentuman musik yang bisa menulikan telinga dan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh mereka.

"hyung" panggil si bungsu

Para tetua segera menolekan kepala mereka pada si bungsu Jisung

"kenapa Ji?" tanya Taeyong selaku leader sanbil mengusap halus surai milik si kecil

"kita pulang ya, aku sudah lelah dan hyung yang lain juga apalagi ini malam natal bisakah kita pulang lebih awal?" tanya Jisung dengan tatapan penuh harapnya

Semua pasang mata menatap Taeyong dengan penuh harap seperti yang dilakukan maknae mereka.

Melihat wajah kelelahan dan rindu rumah akhirnya sang leader memutuskan mengakhiri latihan mereka dan bergegas menuju dorm mereka.

"Doyoung-ah kau tidak pulang?" tanya sang leader Taeyong

"aku akan tinggal disini sebentar hyung" jawab Doyoung

"jangan pulang terlalu malam, dan jangan lupa pake syalmu diluar sangat dingin" ingat Taeyong

Doyoung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Segera seluruh member NCT pergi meninggalkan ruang latian mereka menuju dorm, Doyoung menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding tempat latian dan menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone sambil memejamkan matanya dan sesekali menyanyikan lagu yang didengarnya.

Tak lam setelah para member pergi, Doyoung mengemasi barangnya dan segera meninggalkan ruang latian, sebelum mencapai gagang pintu yang akan dibukanya, sesosok pria dengan lesung pipi berada didepannya.

"sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya

"hm" hanya deheman yang keluar dari bibir Doyoung sebagai jawaban "kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang Jaehyun-ah?" tanya Doyoung pada Jaehyun, si pria berlesung pipi

"aku menunggumu hyung" jawab Jaehyun yang dihadiahi tatapan tak percaya dari Doyoung

"wae?" tanya Doyoung

"aku mengkhawatirkanmu hyung kau tau, lelaki manis berjalan sendiri di pertengahan musim dingin bisa saja mereka akan memperko- AWW hyung sakit" belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jaehyun sudah mendapat jitakan di kepalanya dan cubitan di pinggangnya

"dengar bocah mesum aku lelaki tampan bukan manis" jawab Doyoung kesal

Jaehyun tersenyum, senang rasanya menggoda kelinci manisnya

"kelinciku jangan marah, kau tau kau manis dimataku bahkan lebih manis dari choco lava milik Ten hyung" kata Jaehyun sambil menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Doyoung

"terserah kau saja" jawab Doyoung pasrah lantas berjalan meninggalkan Jaehyun

Jaehyun mengikuti langkah sang kekasih lalu berjongkok dihadapannya

"hyung, naiklah kugendong sampai dorm" pinta Jaehyun

Doyoung tersenyum mendengar penuturan Jaehyun, jadi ia tak perlu capek-capek jalan kaki menuju dorm, dengan segera ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jaehyun dan memposisikan badannya pada punggung Jaehyun, memeluk leher sang kekasih dan menenggelamkan lehernya pada ceruk leher sang kekasih memang hal yang indah

.

.

.

.

To The World

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm Jaehyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dan mendudukan dirinya dan Doyoung di sofa panjang.

"kalian kenapa pulang gendong-gendongan gitu?" tanya Yuta yang baru saja melihat mereka masuk

Jaehyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari hyung Jepangnya itu.

Melihat ada yang aneh dari Jaehyun, segera Yuta memicingkan matanya dan menjitak kepala Jaehyun

"jangan bilang kalo kau habis menyerang Dotokki di tempat latian" tanya Yuta geram

"yah hyung jangan menjitakku sakit tau" rengek Jaehyun

Doyoung yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Jaehyun, kalo begini jadinya lebih baik tadi tak usah digendong.

"Dotokki katakan dengan jujur, kau tadi habis diserang sama boxah mesum ini kan?" tanya Yuta dengan suara yang yah bisa dibilang teriak

Mendengar teriakan dari arah ruang tengah, Johnny yang sedang membuat kopi dan Taeyong yang sedang memasak segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah.

"ada apa?" tanya Taeyong kalem dan jngan lupakan wajah stoicnya

"sepertinya Jaehyun melakukan hal yang yah kau tau lah Yong 'olahraga malam' pada Doyoung" adu Yuta

Taeyong yang mendengarnya segera menatap tajam sang adik

"benar kau melakukannya?" tanya Taeyong

Baru saja akan mengeluarkan kalimat dari mulutnya, si kelinci sudah mendahuluinya berbicara pada sang leader

"tidak hyung tadi Jaehyub menggendongku karena aku kelelahan setelag latian kita tadi" jawab Doyoung

"jadi benar kalian tidak melakukannya?" tanya Johnny

Jaehyun dan Doyoung hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka sebagi jawaban

Melihat itu, Taeyong segera menatap tajam keaeah Yuta si biang kerok, yang ditatap hanya bisa nyengir kuda sambil memperlihatkan tanda 'v' pada jarinya

"jangan tidur denganku dan Ten malam ini" ucap Taeyong

Yuta yang mendengarnya langsung merengek di kaki Taeyong

"Yong tega sama kekasihmu yang tampan ini, kalo nanti mati kedi-" belum sempat Yuta menyelesaikan rengekannya Jeno datang dan melihat mereka sambil mebatap heran

"Yuta hyung kenapa? seperti Jisung saja kalo tidak dibuatkan susu" perkataan Jeno langsung membuat semya yang berada di ruang tengah tertawa

"heish sialan" desis Yuta

Jeno tak menghiraukannya lalu menatap Doyoung dan Jaehyun bergantian

"eomma sama appa sudah pulang?" tanya Jeno

Keduanta hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"eomma temani Jeno tidur" rengek Jeno sambil memcebilkan bibirnya

"arraseo kita tidur ya sayang" jawab Doyoung dan segera bangkit dari sofa lalu berjalan menuju kamar yang ditempati Jeno dan Jaemin

"aish anak kurang ajar, padahal malan ini aku mau tidir berdua dengan kelinciku" gerutu Jaehyun

Yuta dan Taeyong yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, but wait... kemana Johnny? bule kesasar itu sudah pergi sejak Jeno datang

.

.

.

.

To The World

.

.

.

.

Selesai acara 'mari-menidurkan' Jeno, Doyoung pergi meninggalkan kamar Jeno dan Jaemjn tersebut, sebelum pintu tertutup denfan sempurna, Doyoung dikagetkan dengan sepsang tangan melingkar pada pinggangnya yah siap lagi kalo bukan Jung-Bocah Mesum-Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun!" seru Doyoung "kau mengagetkanku" lanjutnya sambil mencubit lengan Jaehyun

Yang dicubit hanya tertawa melihat tingah Doyoung

"Jeno sudah tidur?" tanya Jaehyun sambil mengelus surai Doyoung

"hmm" hanya deheman yang keluar dari mulut Doyoung sebagai jawaban dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jaehyun.

"ayo tidur hyung, kau juga lelah kan" ajak Jaehyun seraya menggendong Doyoung menuju kamar mereka, mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Doyoung segera mengalungkan lengannya pada leher milik Jaehyun agar tidak jatuh.

Sesampainya dikamar, Jaehyun menidurkan tubuh mungil milik Doyoung di ranjang mereka, dan menempatlan dirinya di samping Doyoung.

"hyung" panggil Jaehyun

"hm?" lagi lagi deheman yabf keluar dari mulut Doyoung

"musim semi depan ayo ke Jinhe, kau bilang waktu itu ingin pergi ke festival mjsim semi di Jinhe" ajak Jaehyun dengan suara yang bisa dibilang diimut-imutkan

Doyoung membuka matanya dan menatap Jaehyun tak percaya

"kau serius mengajakku ke Jinhe?" tanya Doyoung

Jaehyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagi jawaban dan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya pada Doyoung, Doyoung yang melihatnya segera memeluk Jaehyun erat karna tak percaya rasanya saat Jaehyun mengajaknya pergi ke festival tahunan di Jinhe itu.

"gomawo" bisik Doyoung seraya mencium sekilas bibir Jaehyun, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jaehyun, mencari kenyamanan untul posisi tidurnya.

"sudah jadi tugasku hyung untuk membahagiakanmu" jawab Jaehyun sambil mengelus surai Doyoung "tidurlah kelinci manis, semoga mimpi indah" lanjutnya sambil mendekap tubuh Doyoung dan mencium pundcak kepala Doyoung.

.

.

.

.

To The World

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa musim dingin sudah tergantikan dengan musim semi, Cherry Blossom yang beeada disekitar jalan pun mulai bermekaran menampakkan keindahan mereka yang baru saja tertutupi salju, yah musim semi yang dinanti nanti semua orang telah tiba, sama halnya seperti Doyoung yang menanti musim semi karna janji sang kekasih.

"Jaehyun" panggil Doyoung yang melihat Jaehyun baru keluar dari kamar mandi

"ya hyung?" tanya Jaehyun seraya mendudukkan dirinya disamping keincinya

"hari ini festivalnya kan?" tanya Doyoung penasaran

"iya hyung, mau pergi sekasang sebelum macet?" taqar Jaehyun

"pergi dengan Jeno juga ya?" pinta Doyoung dengan tatapan kelinci minta dipungut miliknya

Jaehyun yang awalnya ingin pergi berdua dengan Doyoung, habya bisa pasrah jika Doyoung mengajak Jeno, dengan beeat hati ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"wah thanks Jaehyun-ie, aku mencintaimu" ucap Doyoung lalu memberi ciuman singkat pada kekasihnya

"Jeno-ie cepat bersiap-siap kita pergi setelah ini" teriak Doyoubg pada Jebo yang berada di dapur

"sial padahal aku kan mau berduaan" gerutu Jaehyun

Ten yang tak sengaja mendengar teriakan Doyoung segera bertabya pada si kelinci

"mau pergi kemana?" tanya Ten

"ke festival musim semi di Jinhe" jawab Doyoung

Ten hanya bisa menghela nafas, iri meratapi hatinya "aku kn juga ingin pergi kesana" batinnya

Jeno yang melewati Ten, menatap pemuda Thailand itu bingung

"hyung kenapa?" tanya Jeno pada Ten yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya

Merasa mendapat pertabyaan dari sang adik, Ten segera merubah ekspresi wajahnya

"ah tidak papa Jeno-ah" jaaab Ten sambil tertawa garing

Doyoung yang melihat Jeno yang sepertinya sudah siap segera mengintrupsi pembicaraan Jeno - Ten tersebut

"sudah siap Jeno-ie?" tanya Doyoung

"ne eomma" jawab Jeno sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

Doyoung dan Jaehtun segwra bangkit daei sofa ruang tengah tersebut dan berjalan ke aeah pintu apartemen.

"ayo berangkat sebelum macet" ajak Doyong pada Jeno dan Jeno segeda melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang eomma dan appa

"kami pergi dulu hyung" teriak Jaehyun sambil memasang sepatu

"jangan pulang terlalu malam" teriak Taeil dari arah dapur

Dan seketika 'keluarga kecil' tersebut pergi meninggalkan dorm mereka.

.

.

.

.

To The World

.

.

.

.

Setibanya disana, Jeno merengek minta dibelikan kembang gula yang berada di deoan pintu masuk stasiun.

"eomma Jeno mau kembang gula boleh ya" rengek Jeno dengan puppy eyesnya

Jaehyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeram rendah "baru juga sampai" batinnya

Doyoung yang kebetulan melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi sang kekasih

"satu saja ya, dan jangan lupa untuk menggosok gigimu nanti sebelum tidur" ingat Doyoung sambil mengusap pelan surai Jeno dan berjalan menuju kedai kembang kapas tersebut. Jaehyun hanya mengikuti mereka berdua dengan langkah lunglai karena merasa diabaikan.

Jeno yang sadar akan jalan sang 'appa' yang lambat, menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang melihat sang appa

"appa kenapa jalannya lama sekali sih" gerutu Jeno

Jaehyun yang mendengar gerutuan Jeno hanya bisa nyengir kuda dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju dua malaikatnya tersebut.

"haha mian" jawab Jaehyun lalu menggandeng tangan Jeno yang bebas dari gandebgan Doyoung.

Mereka bertiga melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai tersebut dan membeli satu kembang gula untuk Jeno.

"setelah ini akan ada pesta kembang api, jadi Jeno-ie jangan lepaskan tangan eomma dan appa ya nanti hilang" ingat Jaehyun sambil mengusap surai Jeno

"ne appa" jawab Jeno dengan menunjukkan eyesmilenya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar gemuruh ledakan dari pesta kembang api, seketika langit malam Jinhe.

Semua orang disana bersorak - sorai menikmati festival tersebut, Jeno yang berada di gandendan Doyoung dan Jaehyun menatap kagum pada kembang api yang datang bersahut - sahutan dwngan mata berbinar dan mulut yang menganga kagum, Doyoung dan Jaehyun pun sama kagumnya dengan pemandangan tersebut.

Jaehyun menatap lekat manik Doyoung sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir milik Doyoung, hanya menempelkan bukan berciuman karena mereka masih mempunyai tata krama untuk tidak dilakukan di tempat umum dan di depan 'anak' mereka.

Doyoung tersipu malu karena ulah pria yang yah bisa dibilang mesum dihadapannya ini. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Doyoung berbunyi, mendakan ada telpon masuk.

Segera ia merogoh saku celananya dan mendapati Hansol hyungnya menelpon.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" ..."

"ne hyung

"..."

"ah iya hyung, maaf aku lupa kalo Jeno besok sekolah" jawab Doyoung dengab nada sedikit menyesal

"..."

"iya hyung kami pulang setelah ini" dengan berakhirnya jawaban Doyoung berakhir pula sambungan telpon tersebut.

"siapa?" tanya Jaehyun penasaran

"Hansol hyung" jawabnya "kita harus pulang Jaehyun-ah Jeno besok kan sekolah" lanjutnya

Ah benar juga, Jaehyun melupakan satu hal kalo Jeno masih bersekolah, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang mengiyakan Jeno ikut.

Jaehyun menyamakan tingginya dengan Jeno dan membelai surai milik 'anak'nya tersebut

"kita pulang ya, besok masih harus sekolah kan" pinta Jaehyun dengan halus

"tapi kapan - kapan kita kesini lagi ya appa" rengek Jeno yang hanya diberi anggukan oleh Jaehyun sebagai jawaban

"gendong" pinta Jeno pada sang 'appa'

Jaehyun segera menggendong Jeno layaknya balita, Doyoung hanya tersenyum melihatnya jarang - jarang Jaehyun akan menggendong sang anak jika bukan dia yang memaksa.

"ayo pulang kelinci manisku, dan jangan lupa lingkarkan tanganmu pada lenganku aku tak mau kelinciku yang manis ini hilang di kerumunan orang" goda Jaehyun

Doyoung melingkarkan tangnnya pada lengan Jaehyun dan berjalan beriringan dengan Jaehyun menuju stasiun untuk pulang.

"aku membencimu bocah mesum" seru Doyoung dengan senyuman yang terkesan malu - malu tersebut

"aku juga mencintaimu kelinci manisku" ucap Jaehyun mendaratakan xiuman pada bibir kenyal milik Doyoung dan menghisapnya sebelum mengakhirnya dan melanjutkan perjalan pulang mereka.

"hari yang indah, musim yang sempurna untuk berkumpul" batin Jaehyun samvil tersenyum senang merasakan indahnya hari yabg mereka lewati

.

.

.

.

To The World

.

.

.

.

eotte? gaje? sudah pasti

bagi yang gatau Jinhe, Jinhe itu distrik di Changwon City

kenapa pilih Jinhe? karena kata om gugel daedah Jinhe itu bikin festival bubga sakura tiap tahunnya ya jadi terciptalah ff ini. y

jangan luoa untuk review ya, plis need review banget. g

sekian dariku

salam manis dan cinta untuk kalian


End file.
